Mates: The Tanuki and the Kitsune
by The Black Miroku
Summary: Take's palce around the end of the chunin exams. Naruto and Gaara maybe enemies, but can't enemies be lovers? NarutoXFemale Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Shonen Jump and their artist. I do own the plot though, but only of this fan fiction.

Mates: The Tanuki and the Kitsune

"Why are we fighting?!" Naruto yelled as his opponent sent a wave of Clones after him. "We're fighting because you are strong, I live to kill, this is the reason to my existance, it gives my life meaning!" A Girl with long red hair and what seemed to be mutated sand on the left side of her body, yelled to Naruto.

The girl's name was Gaara, A Sand village nin and daughter of the Kazekage. She was a small girl, with green eyes and the Kanji for love covered the right side of her forehead. She was dressed in a gray garb that was baggy against her shapely body, a gourd made of sand adorned her back and was the source of her sand attacks. Her face was pale and she had black circles around her eyes, The mark of the Tanuki(1). She held a near unstoppable bloodlust in her eyes. She suffered from Insomnia, The demon in her would take control if she ever slept. But it seemed that in order to defeat the other demon vessel she had to use her inner demon's power.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Announced Naruto as he used his favorite technique, but the clones were quickly destroyed by Gaara's ultimate defense. 'How am I supposed to beat her?' Naruto thought and an Idea came to him, 'I'll bet If I can summon Gamabunta, I'll be able to beat her!' he exclaimed in his mind and started attacking her relentlessly. Most of his attacks connnected with sand and did no damage, but a handful actually connected with her body angering her futher into madness.

"I'll-I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled as sand begane to engulf her and grew into the shape of a giant raccoon, she then appeared in its forehead and growled. "Now to finish this! Forced Sleep Jutsu!" she yelled as her body went limp and Shukaku took over.

(I'm assuming that everyone saw what happened when they fought against Shukaku, so its just like the canon battle)

She lay in a grassy patch of land after she fell from the sand, Naruto looked on with a grin and dismissed Gamabunta. With that done Naruto started to walk toward her. "N-NO! STAY BACK!" she yelled as he got closer. He finally reached her and smirked.

"Now do you see it? The power of hate and pain may be strong," he said as he pulled her into his lap, "But the power of protecting those dear to you, is even stronger." He finished with tears in his eyes which turned red for a second and slumped over, his head now on her stomuch lightly snoring. She blushed at the contact and thought about his words, 'Maybe just maybe, I've found people that I feel are dear to me. Arigato(2) Naruto-kun.' was her last thought as she fell asleep Shukaku now letting her rest do to the mental commands of the Kyuubi. And this is how Sasuke and Sakura found them.

Author's notes

I thought this up while my electricty was out yesterday though I could have included the Canon battle I just didn't feel like it.

Oh! The words that have number's next to them are translated here.

1. Tanuki Racoon

2. Arigato Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! 4 reviews already! and it's only been a day. OK! I'm revealing a lot in this simple chapter, that's right I edited it. Without a beta! I wonder what you're gonna think. Sakura's gonna be way out of character in this chapter and she realizes a lot from her brief talk with Temari, hell even Sasuke shows emotion in this chapter, although its not physical emotion, so no one See's it but us and him. Lol, anyway On with the Story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I did Gaara, Sasuke, and Orochi-teme would have been female, and Sakura would be much stronger.

Mates Chapter 2

Naruto could her a faint voice but couldn't understand what it said, It sounded like it was someone yelling through a wall but Naruto ignored it. The Kyuubi summoned him to his cage as soon as Naruto fell asleep.

**"So kit, what do you think of the Sand user?" **He asked his host with his usual evil grin.

"Well...she's cute, and she has a great body, but she a bit on the wild side." Naruto replied honestly.

**"Well kit, I think that you should spend more time with her, it may prove to be a good thing if she's attracted to us, kukukuku." **He laughed at the last part, which confused Naruto.

"What do you mean 'it can prove to be a good thing?" Naruto asked as he glared at the fox.

"**Maybe one day soon I'll tell you, but for right now, go back and shut that pink haired harpy up!" **he growled out and Naruto started to fade. "But you still-!" Naruto tried to say but disappeared before he could finish.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! WAKE UP YOU PERVERT!" Sakura yelled into a sleeping Naruto's ear, and he woke with a start, not moving because of Gaara's weight on him, and the fact that he didn't want to wake her.

"WHO? WHAT? Oh, its just you Sakura." he said with a grin on his face.

"Hey Dobe! Who is this girl and how did she turn into that giant sand animal?" Sasuke asked in his usual 'holier then thou' tone of voice. 'Oh man! When I was fighting her I never did get her name!' Naruto thought but Kyuubi interrupted him before he could say any thing.

**"Her name is Gaara." **he told Naruto who in turn told Sasuke and Sakura.

"Me and Gaara we share the same past, we were supposed to be born Heroes of our Villages. But we were seen as their problem in human form." Naruto finished and Sakura looked about ready to yell again.

"So why were you meant to be this village's hero, dobe?" Sasuke asked. 'Shit! Why did he ask that! I'll get in serious trouble if I tell them...Wait! I've got it! I'll just dump them on the 'Old Man'...No, I can't do that, he died. I wish he was still alive but...OH!' he suddenly got a new idea and used it.

"Well, if you don't know I'd tell you---TO STUDY HISTORY MORE!" he yelled into Sasuke's ear and sped off carrying Garra's unconscious body bridal style close to him toward the hospital. 'I just hope they treat her...it's not like they know she is a demon vessel.' he thought as he approached the hospital.

"YOU JERK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA TELL US!" Sakura yelled after the fleeing boy, while Sasuke was still trying to get the ringing out of his ear.

"Tell you what? That Gaara holds the one tailed demon in her?" asked a feminine voice from above them. Instantly Sasuke's head shot up to see the damaged form of Temari, she didn't look that bad but she had numerous scratches on her beautiful face which came from when she tried to stop her little sister.

"A Tailed Demon?" Sasuke asked in shock. Sakura sudden thought about Naruto and his strange answer. 'Naruto said something about studying History more, If Gaara has a tailed demon in her...' she thought then thought about Naruto's appearance. 'whisker marks, a foxy smile, and the only tailed demon that attacked Konoha was...!' she gasped and turned to Temari.

"If you sister has a Tailed demon in her and her and Naruto share the same past...DOES THAT MEAN NARUTO HAS A TAILED DEMON IN HIM?" She asked in alarm. It all made sense now, the cold stares from the villagers, living in the worst part of town, they see Naruto as the Kyuubi!

"Hmph, so the dobe has a demon in him, that still doesn't explain how he beat Gaara." Sasuke remarked which earned him a hit in the head from...Sakura?

"Don't you see Sasuke? The reason that the adults won't talk about the Kyuubi, is because they think it walks among them!" she said realizing the pain Naruto must have went through was unbearable.

'And here I thought they wouldn't get it.' Temari thought as she jumped from the tree she was in. "So where do you think he's headed?" she asked the leaf nin. Although they could kill her now she hoped they wouldn't.

"If you're hurt where would you go?" Sasuke asked, he saw Naruto in a whole new light now. 'And I thought I was lonely...I'm the last sane Uchiha, while Naruto is the holder of a demon, alienated from society do to events beyond his control. I wonder if the happy disposition and the idiotic behavior is just an act so the villagers wouldn't think he was a threat?'

I'm in need of a beta, must be able to help me lengthen stories and know how to write lemon scenes, or you can e-mail me a lemon scene and I'll pick the best one and feature it in my story!

Ja ne,

Miroku


	3. AN

I'm sorry to all my fans out there but I won't be continuing this fic. I know, I know, You want to know what happens next right? Well any author who wants to Adopt this fic can, as long as you credit me in it.


End file.
